Complicated
by JessicaBiebs
Summary: Sakura's just an ordinary high school girl but one message is all it takes to start drama, romance, and love triangle for the ages. -NaruSaku and SasuSaku-


_Hey everyone! The following story is based on my life and I hope you guys enjoy it more than I did experiencing it. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to leave a review ;) And as always, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.. blah blah blah.. and now let's start the story!_

 **Bold is texting**

 _Italics is thoughts_

 ** _Remember that now_** _;)_

 ** _Chapter 1: Winter Break_**

It was the first day of winter break and Sakura couldn't have been happier. As soon as the bell rang she grabbed her bag and ran into the court yard, her friends already waiting for her.

"Sakura-chan!" screamed Ino while madly waving her arms at her.

"Ino- pig!" replied Sakura while hugging her bestfriend. They had met this year in math class and had instantly clicked. They sleepovers almost every weekend and were found together 90% of the time. They often joked that in another life, they were sisters.

"Hey don't forget about us" joked Tenten. Standing next to her was Hinata, shy as usual and not saying much.

The four of them were wearing Konoha Academy's uniform, which consisted of a white dress shirt, a dark green plaid skirt and a black tie. Because the academy had high standards the students were expected to maintain that standard in their grades and appearance. Sakura often wondered why she had gone into this school as it was hard, but had to admit the school was also pretty nice. It was a large school that was extremely well known in Konoha but was incredibly hard to get into. Only the people with the highest test scores and best grades could get in. Her friends often joked about Ino got in.

"Hey guys, we should do something this winter break!" Sakura said. Now that she was in highschool she was planning to make every break fun. In middle school she didn't have many friends and had long decided she never wanted to spend breaks with no one to talk to.

"Yeah about that .." they all said at once.

"We wanted to tell you this earlier but we're all going out of town for the break." sighed Ino. She had begged her parents otherwise, as she wanted to soend the break with her girls. But her parents ignored her pleads stating that it was important trip for her dad's business.

"Really?" Sakura was disappointed, but she knew her friends had the best intentions at heart.

"D-don't be sad S-sakura" Hinata spoke up. "W-w're all getting back a c-couple days before ends. S-so maybe we can all go out atleast once.."

Sakura smiled. She really loved her friends.

That was 3 days ago. The first days of her break had been alright but the boredom was finally kicking in. She had tried doing different things to keep herself busy but nothing seemed to work. So instead she did was every teenager does when they're bored: sleep. But now, she was too wide awake to sleep. Her mother and father wouldn't be back until later so she was stuck in her house until then.

She sighed and lied on her bed, pulling out her phone.

 **-Winter break officially sucks without you guys. :(**

 **-Aw forehead! 3 You know I feel the same. My dad is took us to some business party and I am bored to DEATH. I wish they could've atleast let me stay in the hotel. . It sucks.**

\- **Tell me about it :/ I'm bored at home with absolutely nothing to do. Tenten got her phone taken away because her parents thought she was dating Lee xD Hinata is in a different timne zone so she already went to bed :'(**

 **\- Wait what?! She didn't tell me that! And speaking of Hinata, we have to get her a boyfriend by the end of the year! I love her to death but she can't be shy her whole life! xD**

 **\- Typical Ino . xD**

 **\- Yours truly ;) Anyway I gotta go. My dad keeps nagging at me to get off the phone. Love ya 3**

She put her phone away and with nothing better to do she puller out her laptop and logged onto Facebook.

" 20 fun facts about portable toilets"

" Ugh I wanted a black car for Christmas not white one. #Ihatemylife"

"Like for a tbh.. and maybe a little something else ;)"

Just as Sakura was about to give up hope, she got a friend request.

 _Please don't be another one of those weird creeps.._

She clicked her friend requests and was quiet surprised with what she saw.

 _Sasuke Uchiha..? Who is this?_

Curiosity got the best of her and she clicked on the name. When his profile loaded she saw that he was VERY attractive. Why would someone like that want to be friends with someone like her?

Another thing that caught her attention was that he also went to Konoha Academy. Being attractive like that Sakura was sure she would have noticed him.

 _Should I accept the request?_

But what if he was a catfish? What if he was one of those jerks who play around with girls? Or what if she accepted him and they never talked, only to become nothing more than facebook friends?

There was only one way to find out..

 _I hope you guys liked Chapter 1! Trust me when I say that it will get VERY dramatic, with lots of laughs and sad moments along the way._

 _See you guys next time 3_

 _R & R _


End file.
